Besos empalagosos
by Crayola Multicolor
Summary: — ¿Te gustan los dulces Inuyasha?...// Un one Shot que te hará antojar de los dulces más deliciosos. NO APTO PARA DIABÉTICOS.


— ¿Te gustan los dulces Inuyasha?.

Inuyasha movió ligeramente sus orejas, entreabriendo sus ojos; dejando ver un haz de luz dorada entre sus párpados. Kagome rió entre dientes, llevándose un caramelo a la boca observando atenta al hanyou que estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol.

—¿Dul…ces? — Preguntó el hanyou, arrugando imperceptiblemente su nariz, captando el olor de la bolsa de caramelos que Kagome tenía en sus manos. ¿Qué sería?, y ¿por qué tenía un aroma tan empalagado?, y como veía se comían porque Kagome disfrutaba de ellos placenteramente.

—Sí, son deliciosos— Dijo Kagome, mientras pasaba su lengua al dulce caramelo, saboreando su delicioso sabor artificial. ¿Inuyasha no querría alguno?, estaban deliciosos; aunque, Kagome observó al hanyou en la rama, acostado y con la luz del medio día sobre él, aunque no tanto como él.

Un sonrojo débil apareció en las mejillas de Kagome, aquel pensamiento no era de ella, sino de sus alocadas hormonas se dijo mentalmente. Pero en realidad no se arrepintió de pensar así, porque en efecto, era verdad. Inuyasha era un dios griego, la fruta prohibida de cada árbol, el dulce que ahora saboreaba entre sus papilas; tan grandioso que siempre pensó que nunca iba a obtenerlo; él quería a Kikyo, otra mujer aunque a veces él le demostraba lo contrario, pero solo eran contadas ocasiones. ¿La querría?, negó con un suspiro retenido, un _hanyou_ como él nunca se fijaría en una _humana_ como ella.

—¡Kagome!, dame eso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kagome ya no tenía las bolsas de caramelos en sus manos. Parpadeó confundida, buscando la bolsa que ya no estaba. Levantó su vista y vio a su dios griego con su añorada bolsa en sus manos, devorando sus deliciosos caramelos. Se levantó ofuscada, ¡No eso no!, a él lo amaba pero esos caramelos eran de ella, así que se la devuelva.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Mis dulces! — Gritoneó Kagome, levantando un dedo en señal de amenaza. — Si no me los das ahora, yo diré…—

—¡espera! — Dijo Inuyasha, mirándola con cierto pavor en aquellos mares dorados. —Egoísta.

Kagome se acercó más al árbol, poniéndose justo debajo de la rama de Inuyasha, aún molesta. Esperó por cinco minutos, y ya aburrida vio como la bolsa caía lentamente del árbol, vacía y agujereada. ¡Mis caramelos!, ¡Oh Inuyasha, estas me las pagas!.

—¡Abajo! —

Kagome en esos momentos sintió como la rama de quebraba, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. ¡Ella estaba debajo de Inuyasha!, y había gritado abajo.

Inuyasha impactó con ella y los dos cayeron al piso, él encima de ella. El dolor fue mínimo porque la tierra estaba cubierta de flores y césped, cosa que hizo más liviano el aterrizaje; pero la postura la hizo muy comprometedora. Ella estaba tan roja como un tomate e Inuyasha tan molesto que hasta se la comía con la mirada. Los dos se miraban sin poder contenerse, él aun seguí arriba de ella, y eso la aturdía. Podía sentir su bien tallado cuerpo sobre ella, su palpitar entremezclarse con el palpitar de ella, su calidez abrigándola y perdiéndola en el espacio. Todo solo para ella.

—¡Kagome!, vez lo que causas, ¡Baka! — Inuyasha puso sus manos a los costados de ella, levantándose airadamente del suelo, dejándola tendida y confundida sobre las flores. La miró por largos microsegundos y sin poder evitarlo empezó a carcajearse como nunca antes lo había hecho, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Kagome; pero en realidad así se veía tan hermosa y graciosa que lo hacía reír. Kagome por su parte se empezó a levantar con las mejillas muy rojas y con la parte de atrás de su uniforme lleno de flores amarillas. Rezongó en silencio, sacudiéndose parte de su uniforme, sin querer mirar a Inuyasha.

—Tú eres el baka— dijo Kagome en un murmullo, sosteniendo el mal humor de un hilo.

—Egoísta. —Insultó Inuyasha.

—Idiota. —Le respondió Kagome.

—hermosa…— Susurró muy bajito Inuyasha.

—Te odio— Dijo por último Kagome, sin poder escuchar el comentario anterior de Inuyasha. Odiaba cuando se peleaban así, le hería que él se comportara así con ella y más que la insultara. Mordió fuertemente su labio inferior, aguantando sus lágrimas estoicamente. Ella no lo odiaba, todo lo contrario pero el se comportaba tan arrogante que a veces le daba ganas de cambiarlo a golpes. Pero claro ella no era una persona agresiva ¡Sin embargo Inuyasha sacaba todo su mal humor!.

—Está bien…No voy a discutir por unos dulces feos— Murmuró Inuyasha, sintiéndose culpable.

En realidad él no quería discutir con Kagome, pero ella era tan testadura que así terminaban, él molesta y ella arrastrando sus lágrimas. ¡Era tan idiota!, siempre la hacía llorar y estaba harto de aquello, pero no, esta vez no dejaría que ella se sintiera mal, no por sus tonterías. Se acercó a ella, inclinándose a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres? — Dijo Kagome de mala gana, esquivando su rostro para que Inuyasha no vea sus ojos, no quería que la vea llorando.

—¿Estás llorando? — Buscó su rostro pero ella no se dejó ver.

—No— Mintió con el amargo sabor en su boca. ¡qué ironía!, hace algunos segundos había tenido un sabor tan delicioso y artificial en su boca.

Inuyasha sujetó fuertemente el mentón de Kagome, elevando su rostro para poder verlo. Hermoso, como siempre. Kagome realmente lograba sacar todo el mal genio que tenía, pero a la vez también podía hacer que se sienta bien, bien a su lado. Las lágrimas bajaban lentamente por sus expresivos ojos marrones, que lo miraban como si él fuese su dios.

Pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas, desapareciendo el largo recorrido de sus lágrimas. Notando su leve sonrojo, exquisito tanto o más que los dulces que antes había comido. Acarició sus mejillas con fervor, dándose cuenta de los labios entreabiertos de Kagome, rojos y sensuales, provocadores. Pasó un dedo por sus labios, sintiendo el hormigueo en los suyos, ¿Acaso quería besar a Kagome?, imposible.

Kagome estaba aturdida, viendo a Inuyasha de cerca, sintiendo sus seductoras caricias sobre su rostro. ¡Dios no podía ser mejor!, él miraba sus labios como para querer devorárselos, y ella lo miraba a él, conmocionada esperando a que él se decidiera a besarla.

Bésame

Bésame

Bésame

No podía más, quería sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, deleitarse con el sabor exquisito de ella, besarla y no separase jamás de ella; pero qué diría Kagome, ¿Se molestaría?, ¿Me diría Abajo?, y… ¿si se iba?, ¡No imposible!, no quería perderla, ¡Eso nunca!, no como Kikyo.

Bésame

Bésame.

Con ojos desilusionados lo vio alejarse, turbado y confundido. Se veía tan confundido, pero eso a ella le dolía. Seguro había pensado en ella, por eso no la había querido besar. ¡Oh no!, ella quería que la besara y no obtendría un no como respuesta. Se abalanzó sobre él, pegando sus labios femeninos sobre los masculinos de él. Juntándolos con un suave y electrizante rose, casto y oscilante. Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como Kagome hacía eso, duró segundos en comprender pero al fin lo hizo y casi cuando Kagome resignada se alejaba de él, la atrajo con fuerza besándola con vehemencia, sorprendiéndola.

—Kagome…tus besos saben a los dulces— Dijo Inuyasha contra los labios de Kagome, deleitándose con el sabor de su boca, dulces como un caramelo.

—Son besos empalagosos, Inu— Respondió Kagome, ahondando más su furtivo beso.

Inuyasha rió mentalmente, jurándose que iba a ser la última vez que hacía llorar a Kagome, porque realmente deseaba hacerla feliz a su lado, amándola como ella se lo merecía, porque en estos instantes se daba cuenta que ella era únicamente para él.

'besos empalagosos' se repitió Inuyasha en su cerebro.

------------

Fin.

Un nuevo One-Shot. =) Nos leemos.


End file.
